Only The Scars
by Laylah
Summary: Loz watched Yazoo die.Now Survival is the only thing that keeps him going.But with the Turks' intervention &darker conspiracies that involve Shinra,an abandoned mystery project and an ex avalanche member inevitably draws Tifa into the deadly game.Loz
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wrote this while listening to Rammstein, so please excuse the violence. Needless to say this story will have a lot of twists and turns and betrayals and conspiracies that will eventually lead to a Tifa&Loz pairing, so bear with me. If you like you can review too, and that would certainly make me happy and eager to write more. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns everything.**

………………

'Yazoo! Wait for me!' Loz shouted, dashing after the motorbike that sped off toward the dilapidated Shinra Company Headquarters.

Yazoo whipped his head back to glance over his shoulder at his older brother. For a moment, his face looked impatient…eager to get to Kadaj. Loz was running with lightning speed enhanced by the materia, his harsh features tensed from the physical exertion.

He was getting closer…closer…almost there. Yazoo didn't slow down, confident in the knowledge Loz would catch up as he always did. With a slow, darkened smile, he increased his speed and rode toward the tunnel exit, where the ebbing daylight gathered in a shimmering haze.

It happened so quickly that his mind could not register it for an instant, yet time seemed to stand still for Yazoo.

He felt a ball of incandescent light expand before his eyes, then surround him, and pierce through him with a thousand scorching beams, entrancing him and luring him forward. Light whose cacophonous symphony rose in a deafening crescendo of pain, instantly numbed him. Yazoo closed his eyes against it and suffered no more…

The massive deafening explosion knocked Loz back, slamming his leather-clad body to the tunnel wall with a bone-shattering force. The ceiling cracked at once under the pressure, debris began falling down as the ground vibrated and the tunnel shook with a loud rumble.

Loz estimated he had maybe about five seconds to get out of there before the tunnel collapsed upon him. Though still disoriented, his mind whirling and head throbbing from the blast, Loz scrambled to his feet and whirled to sprint out of the tunnel.

He acted out of sheer survival instinct, materia boosted adrenalin lending him the speed to make it out of the collapsing tunnel just in time. Loz flung himself to the ground as a second, smaller blast erupted behind him and destroyed the tunnel completely in a shower of concrete and metal.

For several moments, Loz laid still and motionless, and when he gathered enough strength to struggle up from the ground, his first impulse was to run back into the burning rubble and search for Yazoo.

He took one step forward…and grimaced at the sharp pain that stabbed his thigh. He clenched his teeth and glanced down, but could not see much from the warm trail of blood running down his begrimed face and blinding him in one eye, trickling into his mouth.

What seemed like a large shard of metal was embedded into his thigh. Black leather sheathed fingers closed firmly around the metal fragment that impaled his thigh and with a deep grunt, Loz jerked it free, dropping it to the gravel and ash strewn asphalt ground with a clutter. Blood instantly poured out, drenching the dark leather and sticking it to his flesh with a strong, nauseating metallic scent.

It was only then Loz realized it was the blade of Yazoo's gun that had punctured his flesh and remained anchored there welding almost to the bone like a terrible grosquerie. The blood-spattered gun blade was the only thing left of Yazoo.

The sight of his brother engulfed in ravenous flames still burning his vision, twisting his harsh-featured face with rage and tears; Loz pressed his gloved hand crudely into his wound in order to somewhat stop the bleeding, and limped toward the burning wreckage.

Crimson-orange flames and thick black fumes rose higher as Loz approached, as if to warn him off. Ashes and dust flew on the afternoon breeze and clung to his blood-specked hair and lips. Mako-blue gaze scanned the burning remains, but it was difficult to see through the intense haze of the smoke.

"YAZOO!" Loz roared in furious despair, his voice trailing off into a cough, staggering backward as the blistering heat seared his face and his lungs, choking his breath. He did not dare get any closer to the flames.

"Yazoo…" Loz choked, throwing his head back, howling his anguish to the leaden blue skies with a soul-rending cry.

He stood there, broken and bleeding for several moments, face turned heavenward, toward the gossamer flurry of ashes that fell from the burning wreckage with a gentle flutter, and caressed his tear-spilled, soot-stained cheeks.

Then, the rain came.

The tiny droplets of icy water touched his eyelashes, trickled down his blood-caked lips. Rain brought a silent promise of deliverance, even as it brought more pain. But most of all, rain brought fear. Raw, unadulterated fear…

"We go together." Loz whispered, his body tensing up. Let rain wash away his tears, purify and erase his existence and his memories.

Every cell in his body resisted, screaming in defiance of his surrender, holding onto the physical coil like the tainted essence that clung to him like a relentless, persistent lover caught forever in throes of passion, forcefully coaxing the unknowable darkness of the alien calamity itself in him.

A powerful, parasitic existence made of blood and rage it seemed, a dominant organism that overpowered the helpless host, seething inside his skull and soul, quashing the urge to self-destruct.

Once again, the survival instinct won out, compelling Loz to flee the punishing rain and take shelter from its bittersweet promise of reunion with his dead brothers in the life stream.

And so, Loz limped all the way down to the dilapidated church and took refuge within. His strength was swiftly ebbing as he crawled inside. There, slumping against an alcove, he clasped the blood-spattered gun blade to him, breathing heavily, listlessly watching the water cascade down from an ashen-blue sky shading slowly to a clear, bright sapphire.

The delicate perfume of the flowers mingled with the fresh scent of rain and teased his nostrils, and Loz tried not to retch.

His head was pounding, his thoughts consequently jumbled, his ears ringing from the explosion still. To make matters worse, his wound wasn't looking so good either, the mangled flesh where the gun blade had speared him and tore the major femural artery and ripped the tendons was swollen, weeping blood and pus, tiny fragments of metal and bits of dirt still clinging to it. Blood loss did not appear to be a problem for Loz, who was gifted with an unnatural stamina; he would probably last for quite a while longer without losing consciousness and withstand the stinging pain. What worried him was that at this rate, a raging infection was inevitable, and would soon fester and enter his blood stream, spreading fast and shutting down the organs, bringing a slow, agonizing death.

If only he had a restore materia… Loz briefly remembered Yazoo offering him the shimmering green orb of healing in case of emergency, but he had arrogantly refused it, confident in his superior physical powers. He had dug his own grave, and now he had to suffer for his foolishness.

He couldn't just curl up and die, if anything, his pride wouldn't allow the shame of wasting away like a neglected cripple in some filthy hovel, hiding from big brother and his damned eco-warriors. There had to be a way to obtain the materia…

Loz forced himself to think; he recalled fighting that girl in this very church, then discovering that chest full of materia when he was about to finish her off, then transporting the whole stock to the Forgotten City. It was highly unlikely that the stash would still be there after the raid. No…There had to be some backstreet store in these slums somewhere that dealt in the trade of materia. He had no funds, but that hardly presented a problem, as Loz made it a habit of acquiring what he wanted through brute force.

He would deal with it all as soon as this damned rain stopped. Groggily, he rested his head against the wall…A black shadow fell across him the instant he closed his eyes, catching him off guard. Loz reacted swiftly, but not fast enough, snatching the gun blade.

"Get up!" Snarled a feminine voice with pure contempt, and Loz snapped his flickering blue gaze up to the blonde Turk aiming a revolver point-blank at his head. He made a feeble attempt to counterattack, but his injuries allowed him only limited movement and speed, resigning him to a bitter end.

Elena delivered a forceful blow to his head with her boot, and kicked the gun blade out of his reach, then kicked him ferociously, slamming her boot into his smug face out of sheer spite for all those weeks of torment she had endured at the hands of this fiend. Loz spat blood, clenching his fist, feeling his body grow cold and tremble with impotent anger. He heard the dull, metallic sound of her gun cocked and ready to blast his brains out.

_I can't die like this…_

Loz felt an unfamiliar rush of uninhibited power possess his body, eliminate his weariness and revitalize every cell, and course through his bloodstream like a spreading, creeping disease.

_I will not die…_

_He_ was there…inside him, and together they stared at the young woman with unbridled malice that shook the her to the core and chilled her soul.

"Don't try anything stupid!" Elena growled, slightly taken aback for an instant by the malevolent power that surged through the fallen remnant, manifesting itself as a fleeting, spectral vision of a far superior and menacing being that flashed across her mind's eye.

_Oh God…Sephiroth…Impossible…_

That split second of panic and hesitation gave Loz the chance to spring to his feet, ignoring the blinding pain and the hindering wound. Empowered by this new-found surge of energy, Loz hurled his entire weight into the off-balanced Turk like an unstoppable battering ram, balling his large hand into a steely fist and smashing it into her soft face. The momentum flung her to the floor, and blood spurted out of her nose instantly in a scarlet stream, staining his knuckles. Loz heard the gratifying sound of bones cracking as he slammed his fist again into her angular jaw, she lifted her arms instinctively to parry the blows that descended on her like the hammer of an angry god.

Elena moaned, laying immobilized on the ground, barely able to register the flash of pain as she struggled to breathe. The bastard had got her good…

A sadistic grin split across his sanguine lips, his pupils dilating with the thrill of violence tinting his vision. The grin vanished immediately when she just lay there in an unresponsive catatonic state, unable to fight back. Loz frowned, there was no honour or sport in mindlessly attacking a helpless foe.

"That's quite enough!" A deep male voice demanded.

Panting heavily, Loz lifted his head up to see Rufus Shinra and the rest of the Turks aiming their weapons at him, faces distorted with scorn and disgust. A moment later he was violently hauled to his feet and immobilized, as one of them tended to the unconscious Turk on the floor.

Loz struggled against the restraining arms firmly clamped around him, his strength failed him this time, fading fast as someone forcefully angled his head, exposing the unguarded neck, and injected him with a heavy dose of tranquilizer.

"Yazoo…Kadaj…" He moaned, his eyesight blurred, his mouth grew numb, his muscles stiffening, and the last thing he saw was the crimson outline of a female making her way toward him, before the black waves of oblivion crashed against his mind and obliterated his world into total darkness…

"Lovely, isn't he? A perfect freak." Scarlet curled a vicious smile, grabbing a handful of cropped silver hair and tilting the head back, examining the vermilion streaked, coldly alluring face.

"You're right about the freak part." Rufus said, coming up behind Scarlet. "I find him altogether distasteful." His expressionless gaze settled on the eldest and the only surviving remnant, grudgingly intrigued by the man's ghastly physical abilities. His interest was entirely different from Scarlet's morbid fascination however; Rufus respected anyone who refused to give up and die, who had the guts to fight any physical punishment; and this remnant was a survivor of the highest order. He wondered if this was due to the Jenova cells or the man's own innate ability to persevere.

"We should not tarry here any longer." Rufus turned to Reno. "Have the chopper ready, we are leaving."

"It's ready sir, we are waiting for you."

"Yes yes, give us a minute would you? Take this lovely specimen to our new headquarters, I will join you there later." Scarlet dismissed, tossing her blonde head.

"You are coming with me, Scarlet. Never forget I'm the one who gives the orders here." Rufus trained his frosty gaze on the red-clad woman. "And that you're supposed to be dead. You have no choice but to obey me. Now do so!" He drawled the last part with a dark intensity.

"Rufus, you could use a dose of that tranquilizer yourself." Scarlet grumbled, and headed for the chopper outside the derelict church.

The young Shinra President gritted his teeth, wondering why he was still putting up with her insufferable ways, and followed the woman out.

Tseng carefully slipped the gun blade into a sterile plastic bag, and cast a hasty glance at the pool of crystal clear water where the flowerbed had been before, vaguely recalling the memory of Aeris tending to the white and yellow blooms with such tender care…He shook his head and walked out, slamming the church doors closed behind him.

………………


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off I'm absolutely delighted at the positive feedback, thank you so much everyone! I understand some of you might wonder why Scarlet is acting so majorly out of character, sure enough there is a good reason for that, but I can't tell you without giving away the plot, so please bear with. Secondly, I'd like to clarify in advance that the Cetra mentioned in this chapter is Ifalna, not Aeris. We will get back to whys and hows in later chapters. I promise an -scarily- extensive Loz scene in the next one, as well as some Tifa time.  
Also, you can find the definitions of some of the medical terms I used at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to thank again each and every one of you out there who read this even if you didn't review. Although reviews are always welcome, and are a great source of inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns everything.**

………………

-**Shin-Ra Medical and Forensic Research Facility- South Of Midgar-**

His world was a glass prison of suffocating dimensions, time an endless torment, replaying nightmarish visions of mutilation in vague half-wakefulness.

Slumberous, silver fringed eyelids flicked open and turquoise irises darted about in mute panic, but the world around him remained indiscernible, remote.

It was futile to try to move his limbs as they were bound by chrome bands secured to the impenetrable wall of the reinforced glass tank, restricting all movement. His body was completely submerged in some kind of gel-like fluid that felt colder than the glaciers that mantled the Northern cave.

A respirator provided him with a steady supply of oxygen, and a multitude of electrodes were fastened to his head and pulse points, and a host of tubes and needles inserted into various parts of his naked body, pumping him with what felt like agonizing molten fire. Encased in the glass tank, with all those slowly undulating tubes protruding from him, Loz resembled a giant, amorphous white spider with a legion spindly legs.

Loz struggled against the restraints, knowing his efforts were futile. Every muscle strained, every nerve-ending flaring with the violent urgency to break free of this gruesome captivity. His veins burned at once with a new, vibrant pain, prompting Loz to give up and surrender to his predicament for the moment, until he could figure out what was going on.

His eyes focused their oceanic blue-green gaze about the room beyond the glass, vaguely at first, unable to distinguish the distorted, blurred impressions that swarmed his vision with terrible intensity, his temples throbbing with the ache of it all. It appeared to Loz that his senses were dangerously overloaded, yet at the same time unusually stimulated to an acute sharpness to which his body still desperately tried to adjust. Few seconds later, he saw.

A cross between a surgeon's clinic and a science laboratory, the room was vast with a seemingly highly advanced electronic and medical contraptions and a massive, equally high-tech computer system which served as the main terminal and control panel for the glass mechanism.

There was a large operating table in the centre and a large counter with various medical apparatuses, numerous surgical tools and electronic gadgets arranged in a neat order. Loz had no clue as to their purpose, but had an unpleasantly distinct recollection of being prodded, jabbed and pierced repeatedly.

A little to the side was another spotlessly clean chrome bench, upon which empty syringes varying in length were laid out on a metal tray beside an assortment of Petri-dishes. And next to it, within a sterile glass case was the unsealed, broken container that had held Mother's cells…

Apparently these Shinra dogs had wasted no time in retrieving the final remains of Mother. Loz stared at it as dazedly, his entire being stirring in response to Her nearness. The liquefied essence lingered around the sides of the cracked container where it had leaked through, glowing with a vivid green phosphorescence.

Mother's cells…Hadn't Kadaj absorbed them all?

Never mind Kadaj, never mind the Reunion…There were more pressing problems, such as the question of how and why he was confined here, and what ShinRa was planning to do with Mother's cells, or him for that matter.

Panic gripped senses groped for a logical explanation. It was unlikely that they were keeping him alive in order to just torture him for the sake of it.

ShinRa had obviously gone out of their way to obtain the remnants of Mother. Weren't they on the side of those meddlesome eco-warriors? Unless…

The sudden sliding of the doors interrupted his thoughts, and Loz cut his attention to the woman in the scarlet dress with a stained white coat, blonde ringlets haphazardly tied in a loop behind her head, thin-framed glasses perched on her small nose. She approached the glass tank and smiled at Loz softly, almost affectionately, giving him a quick glance over, then placed a large folder on the counter, going through its contents with deep concentration, completely oblivious to Loz's furious screams…

………….

"Have you got the results of the blood tests and the somatic analysis yet?" Scarlet inquired of her young assistant, a thin young man with no true scientific aspirations other than to please the older, attractive woman.

"We are still waiting on a blood test. But the subject's response to the alien organism is incredible, just as you predicted." The scientist scanned his clipboard before glancing at the naked human form in the glass tank with deep awe. "Limb reflexes, alertness and muscle activity have reached a peak level. His physical capacity is well above ordinary and continues to increase at a radical speed. At this rate, the body has begun its own purging process without need for therapeutic aid, and the cellular recovery is at an astonishing 85 percent." The young man gave a polite pause, readjusting his glasses, glancing at Scarlet with an inscrutable expression.

"What else?" The woman demanded impatiently.

"The introduction of the alien organism has caused the subject's body to develop an instant partial immunity to most forms of physical damage, as well as triggering an aberrant regeneration process, albeit at a slower degree."

"In other words he will be able to regenerate limbs and re-grow organs if needed." Scarlet mused lowly, tapping her pen against her cheek as she regarded the naked form of the remnant with fresh admiration.

"In principle, yes. But the downside is the possibility of mental overload and-"

"Insanity, yes… yes I know that." Scarlet waved it aside with a bored air.

"In addition, the side effects include catatonia, hypertension, cardiac arrhythmias, delirium, hallucinations, aggressive behaviour and seizures that could temporarily paralyze the nervous system."

"And the list goes on…" Scarlet raised her blonde eyebrows at the young man, speaking in exasperated tones. "And that's exactly what we're trying to eliminate here, I'm not going to take any chances with him. Reduce muscle stimulants and Jenova quintessence to a minimum dosage and introduce the Cetra sample. Remember, we're not trying to create another Sephiroth here, so maintain maximum vigilance. I want him kept under 24 hour observation."

"With all due respect madam, what _are _we trying to create?" The assistant asked restlessly.

"You will have the privilege to see for yourself soon enough." Scarlet said softly in enigmatic tones, her eyes slanting slightly. "I want those test results as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am. If I might inquire, what shall I tell the President? He has been increasingly curious about our research, and has demanded a full report."

"Tell him to never forget I am the one who's funding the restoration of his precious company, and that should adequately answer all his questions." The woman shrugged with a disdainful look in her cold eyes. Scarlet had nearly paid the price of her arrogance two years ago, but old habits died hard.

"Tell him yourself." Rufus said coldly from the doorway, letting himself in with an easy grace, dismissing the young scientist with a slight wave of his hand. The young man nodded politely and excused himself out.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Scarlet hissed, shoving a pair of sterile rubber gloves into his hands. "You can't just waltz in and out of here as you please. Put these on!"

Rufus ignored the irate woman and walked up to the glass tank, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"I don't see why you just won't kill him and be done with it. He's a total waste of our time." Rufus appeared detached and unconcerned, but it didn't escape Scarlet's notice that there was a faint trace of trepidation in those casually uttered words.

"On the contrary, he's altogether too crucial for this project. You know that." Scarlet said slowly, carefully.

"You have an ample selection of candidates for your little experiments. Why…him?"

Scarlet came to stand next to Rufus, her arms crossed in front of her as she regarded the remnant thoughtfully.

"That avatar is the crux of cosmic evolution, a pure quintessence free of the handicaps of human race. Despite the lamentable mental capacity, he's the most advanced specimen of his kind. Physically, he's near perfect. And most importantly, he's a survivor. Ironically enough, of all the pathetic excuses for test subjects, he has the most chances of surviving these traumatic physical trials and bonding with the Cetra cells simultaneously with the Jenova cells. Thus he will have a synchronous planetary and interplanetary connection. But it's neither here nor there." She trailed her fingertips over the glass, tracing a slow, downward path. "The Jenova virus will assemble in the bloodstream and automatically attack the Cetra cells, while the mako will seek out to destroy and purify this intrusion on a molecular level, triggering a chemical reaction, which then generates a form of energy."

"Kind of like a big-bang, you mean?" Rufus inquired, slanting a sideways glance at the woman.

"Hmm, you could put it that way. Although, according to my research, this energy is a purer version of mako fuel. With the help of Cetra cells, the avatar will be able to retain its original genetic composition. And the Jenova cells will allow him to withstand the harrowing process of this unique energy extraction, thus providing us with a power supply without stripping the Planet of its natural resources."

Rufus shot Scarlet a pensive glance; pondering the abrupt radical changes in the woman's behaviour lately. And what was it with the medical jargon anyway? He couldn't remember her being this glib, or passionate about anything; it was as if she had suddenly developed a multiple personality disorder. Besides, didn't the ex-Shin-Ra executive specialize in computer science and mechanical engineering anyhow? What was this sudden interest in bioengineering and medicine and cosmos talk? At least the woman had lost the penchant for that annoying laughter of hers, which was a plus.

"That's just a hypothesis, Scarlet."

"It is a promise, Rufus. And as unscientific as it sounds, it's also a miracle, to say the least." Her slow, sly half smile reminded the young president of a cunning, dangerous serpent poised to strike its paralyzed foe. All his instincts told him to put an end to this crazy plan of hers, but Rufus was a man of logic and reason, too practical to throw away his life's investments because of a simple tenuous hunch and unfounded worries. Maybe his experiences had made him too cynical, too paranoid.

His brooding gaze fell on the vessel containing what was left of the Jenova cells, its green bioluminescence enthralling him, compelling him, rousing both revulsion and a deeper fascination within him. The Calamity From The Skies…Jenova…An malevolent alien consciousness, an entity of boundless power with a horrid desire to destroy…Could such profound, uncontrollable power be contained and altered somehow for the planet's benefit? Could one manipulate the manipulator?

"You and I both know that life stream, or mako if you will, abhors the alien entity, which, in turn the said entity is the antithesis of life stream. It cannot be reformed in anyway, let alone be manipulated to coexist harmoniously in a human body, much less converted into artificial energy. It appears to me your theory remains unsubstantiated." Rufus scoffed.

"And science will always conquer such trivial obstacles." Scarlet shrugged.

"Astounding." A faint, skeptical sneer curled his lips. "Please do enlighten me. If this bizarre scheme of yours is anything like the Sister Ray, methinks we won't need another Jenova or a meteor to destroy the planet; you will single-handedly manage that on your own. There's not much of a miracle in that if you ask me."

"Your insolence is uncalled for." Scarlet was unruffled. "Needless to say Sister Ray was a success." She shrugged. "Anyway, I should inform you that I know a way of combining the said opposing elements in this avatar vessel." She subconsciously laid a hand on the thick folder she had brought with her. Rufus didn't miss that.

"What is that?"

"I'm afraid I'm not authorized to discuss the-"

"You don't have to concern yourself with that." Rufus interjected smoothly. "I do the all the authorizing here, remember? Now kindly hand it over." A hint of a scowl contorted Rufus's unsmiling face.

"Unless you're a proficient in the field, the data contained herein won't make much sense to you." Scarlet warned.

"Let me be the judge of that." Rufus said without inflection, and snatched the folder from her hand without averting his eyes. Scarlet watched expressionlessly, as he opened the folder and flicked through the pages, his frown darkening.

"Is this Hojo's?" Rufus's eyebrows shot upward in disbelief. "When were you going to tell me _that_, Scarlet?" He sneered softly.

"They are technically Gast's notes, actually." The woman's reticent gaze slid over the file, then settled back on the young president. She saw the celestial blue eyes narrow disapprovingly.

"It doesn't make a difference to me one way or the other. How in the world did you come by these? Explain yourself, Scarlet!"

"I already have." Scarlet replied nonchalantly. "And there is no reason for you to fret so, Rufus. I am merely taking over Gast's pet project, that's all. You need power, and I'm giving it to you. Don't you want to rebuild Shin-Ra? You said yourself you owe the planet."

"Do not put words in my mouth!" Rufus hissed acrimoniously and slammed the file on the counter, doubly annoyed with himself for losing his composure, especially in front of this woman. He took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his straight patrician nose, allowing himself a moment or two to simmer down.

It seemed unusual somehow, how Scarlet could maintain a patient silence, without a trace of emotion on her stony, piquant face. There had to be an ulterior motive beneath that philanthropist mask, it was just a matter of when that mask would finally fall. He knew he was taking a major risk by letting her conduct these strange experiments on the Sephiroth remnant, but he had a million-gil company to run. And that company relied on her financial support, albeit grudgingly. It had been for quite some time, since the explosion two years ago that had completely destroyed the main headquarters along with the company's coffers, resulting in a direct disaster worse than anything he had ever imagined.

It was a tricky situation. While it was true that Scarlet was an asset for ShinRa, Rufus thought it might be a good idea to come up with a back-up plan in case her crazy experiments resulted in a backlash. He didn't even want to think what could happen if she did fail…

"Yes, it seems we all owe someone in some way." He decided it was best to cooperate for the moment. Rufus just hadn't been prepared for the sudden submissive shift in her voice when she spoke.

"I understand."

"From now on, you will keep me informed of all the proceedings, and will not undertake any more experiments without my sanction."

"Very well."

"And just so you know, Scarlet, we both owe the planet."

"Of course." Her smile was too bright. "I want nothing more than to make amends."

……………

**Somatic: Pertaining to the body.**

**Cardiac Arrhythmias: Any deviation from the normal rhythm of the heart. Yeah, I could've just said irregular heartbeat, but where's the fun in that? Kidding, I tried to stay true to the medical jargon as much as possible, given the assistant's desire to impress Scarlet and all…**

**Until next chapter.**


End file.
